Scythe
General The Scythe is a two-handed weapon. It is the preferred weapon of the Dervish, one of the two professions introduced in Guild Wars Nightfall. The Scythe's efficiency is affected by the Scythe Mastery attribute. The major boon of using a scythe is that scythes are capable of striking multiple targets at the same time. This effect is not the result of a skill, but rather an inherent property of the weapon. It can hit up to 3 targets with an attack. Consider this as a valuable aspect of battle. For example you can use vampiric or zealous upgrades on your scythe to have a possible added affect. Since the scythe strikes multiple times per attack you receive multiple benefits. The scythe's maximum damage rating of 41 is also the highest of all weapons; however the minimum damage of 9 is one of the lowest, giving it a very variable damage range. Notes *On the down side, should you hit multiple targets enchanted with skills that return damage, such as Retribution, you will receive damage from all targets that were hit. Each hit also triggers hit-based hexes such as Insidious Parasite separately. Damage stats *Slashing damage *Minimum damage: 4-6 *Maximum damage: 9-41 *Critical Hit: +10% rather then the usual +41% *Attack Interval = 1.5 seconds *Each attack strikes primary target and up to 2 additional targets within adjacent range. Scythes with an attribute requirement of 0 have been observed with damage as high as 8-17. Scythes, like Axes, can also have a higher minimum damage of 10 as long as the maximum damage is lower than 41. Upgrades and modifiers A scythe can be equipped with a magic Scythe Snathe (name prefix) and/or Scythe Grip (name suffix) to add extra bonuses to the weapon. Scythes have been confirmed to possess every prefix martial weapon except for Silencing, and every suffix except slaying. Vampiric scythes can have up to 5 life stealing like hammers and bows. Furthermore, inscribable scythes can have any Weapon, Martial Weapon or Equippable Item Inscription applied to them. Scythes obtained from Collectors and Weaponsmiths can have a number of non-salvageable weapon modifiers on them. See "weapon upgrades" and "weapon modifier" for details. Inscriptions Inscriptions that can be applied to weapons can be applied to any scythe with an inscription slot. Scythe types Please consult our visual gallery or see them listed by campaign below. Scythe range Per scythe attack, the scythe may hit the original target, and two additional targets. These two additional targets must be adjacent to target, represented by the smallest area of effect circle given at the Isle of the Nameless. Note that this is the same range that the skills Hundred Blades and Distracting Blow use, not the regular "Adjacent to self" range Cyclone Axe affects. Attack Skills Currently, Soldier's Strike and Magehunter Strike only hit the target foe when used with a scythe and Whirlwind Attack hits all targets within range once. All other "Melee Attack" and "Scythe Attack" skills use the area of effect of the scythe. If the attack skill has an effect upon hit (e.g. Desperation Blow), the effect is calculated separately for each struck target unless otherwise noted. See also * Wikipedia:Scythe * Scythe Mastery * Category:Scythes Category:Dervish weapons Category:Martial weapons Category:Melee weapons